Words to describe
by Ibuko
Summary: There's a new newspaper at Hogwarts. Who would be better for the first Interview than Harry Potter?


Words to describe

We're sitting in the very last part of the library. Opposite to us sits Harry Potter. I think I have to thank my Honey for talking her ex-boyfriend into giving us an interview for the brand new created schools newspaper. Although right now there are only Colin Creevey, my red-haired beauty and me in the crew. Harry has the most puzzled look in his face right now. The question I just gave him had surely not been what he had expected. With an irritated undertone in his voice he starts to speak: "Words to describe my...relationship to... [i_him_[/i?"

I nod and Ginny gives him an adorable grin. "C'mon, Harry. That's what everybody's talkin' about right now. Why this silence all that sudden?" He seems to be thinking for a moment, then, a calculating grin appears on his face. "Well, this might take quite a while. Y'all still want to listen?" Ginny and I nod. Colin is taking several snapshots of Harry with the gayest grin I've ever seen. This boy's obsession is strange, even in my eyes. Harry clears his throat and then continues to speak: "Okay, but don't complain afterwards. I did warn you, you know." After taking a deep breath he starts his story at last.

"From the very first moment there had been a strong dislike between us. Well, I disliked him. He was arrogant and mean"-Ginny whispers in my ear "Was? Is." - "I would never have imagined in my wildest fantasies about the rivalry that developed after my refusing his friendship. Who would have dreamed of all those moments of anger, hate and last but certainly not least violence?" You bet, boy. My companions and I share a meaningful look. "Oh, yes I know. There had been much violence between us. In many different ways: Against both body and mind, with both actions and words, with and without magic, from both of us. But then, someday, something changed." He stops. Ginny is writing down every single word. This seems to be getting even more interesting than we had expected. I smile and continue the interview. "So you felt something changed? What do you think this was?" He nods excited. Now that he started once he seems to enjoy talking out his sorrows. God I love my work! "Yes, and I know he felt it too. I mean, all this years of hate and now we've grown out of it. But he is still...important to me, just as I am to him." Ginny stops writing. Colin gives me an irritated look. "And how do you know this?" He blushes a little, which makes Colin take a picture at once. "How I do know? Because I know [b**him**[/b. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. And that's exactly our current problem. We became too close for his taste. I know his fears. They're the same as mine." His thoughts seem to be far of with the person he's talking about right now. "But it's too late for what he tries now. Too late for the distance he tries to bring between us." I can see how Colin almost looses grip of his camera. Ginny's eyes widen in astonishment and I have to admit, I'm also quite surprised about the turn this is taking right now. This sounds almost as if...

"I mean, it's like Ginny said, isn't it? Everybody noticed already. Gosh even [b**Ron**[/b asked me why I started acting so strange with the "rich bitch", as he called him, yesterday. So I told him. By the way, has he found consciousness again? Well, at least he knew before the rest of the school does. I will tell you and you will print it in your paper. I know, most people will say I'm trying the impossible, but hey, I am a praselmouth, so why shouldn't I be able to tame the snake I...fell in love with?" And the next thing we hear is the sound of Colin falling of his chair.

Three days later

God, I love my work. First day published and our newspaper is already the hottest thing in school right now. I overheard even some of the teachers talking about our Interview with Harry. Whoops, better go and hide, there comes a particular blonde Slytherin and he looks somehow angry.

"If I find this Gryffindor I'll hex him for this Interview to hell and back! Und right afterwards, I will kiss him to death!"

And they call [i_me_[/i "Loony"?...Draco Malfoy's way of thinking is not very logical.


End file.
